


Marionette

by Shellsan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tyki Mikk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sort Of, Spanking, TYki wants to be choked, Teasing, The Spanking is light though, Top Allen Walker, Unorthadox uses for Crowned Clown, because we need more of this, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Tyki Mikk has long resigned himself to how gone he was for Allen Walker. This time, it works out for the better for him.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh, this happened? It's mostly plotless. This is only my second proper piece of smut so it's probably rough as fuck, but I tried so hopefully you all enjoy. My boy Allen needs more chances to be in charge, so I gave it to him.

I wanna be in your control  
So unmerciful  
You can twist me and turn me  
Just don't let me go

-Marionette by Antonia

The desire hits him like a freight train as he watches Allen one day; cruel and beautiful and oh so elegant as his sword slashes through the akuma without strain. His features are solemn and echoes of Allen's love for demons and humans alike reverberate in his mind.

Thin but strong fingers grip the sword tighter and Tyki couldn't help but smirk when Allen's attention turned towards him, eyes roving over his figure none-too-subtly.

God, he loved those eyes. So cruel and cold when they looked him over; something else hidden in their depths that he couldn't name (though he knew all too well what he wished it was).

“Mikk.”

He shivered at the tone, unable to stop himself from licking over his suddenly too dry lips as he stared back into those eyes without flinching.

“Boy,” he greeted, lips twitching at the familiar annoyance that flickered over Allen's features at his refusal to use the boys name.

Good.

The more annoyed he was at Tyki, the more of his attention that he was monopolising. His desire was almost frantic, obsessive in nature; he couldn't stop it.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, or do you have an actual purpose in being here today?” Allen asked finally, his eyebrow raising in question.

Humming, Tyki smirked wryly. “What, you aren't happy to see me?” he teased, the words rolling off his tongue naturally even as he saw the exasperation his flirt caused. “To think I thought we had something special, boy.”

Shaking his head, Allen tsk'ed. “I'm sure you say that to all the young men you're looking to fuck.” The tone was bland, a statement of fact and nothing more, but that just made Tyki choke all the faster in shock.

The amusement rolling off Allen when he realised was well worth the embarrassment.

He always did throw Tyki off guard.

Despite that, however, Tyki couldn't help but shake his head. “Nope. Just you.” He tried to keep his tone light but there was a layer of vulnerability there that he prayed to whatever non-existent god might listen to him that Allen would miss.

He'd long since resigned himself to wanting Allen and Allen alone.

How pathetic he was.

Of course, Allen didn't miss a beat, noticed every undertone without even trying. After so many meetings, they could read each other almost too easily.

“You're a fool, Tyki Mikk,” Allen pointed out – and was that fondness in his tone?

God he hoped so.

“Don't I know it?” It was self-deprecating and he hadn't meant to say it, but it was too late to take it back now.

Instead, he lunged towards Allen to stop him from thinking too deeply on the subject.

Soon, they fell into a rhythm, Allen's sword barely missing him and his own teases barely kissing the boy's skin. It wasn't a fight so much as a dance; choreographed after so many battles fought and all too familiar to them both.

White contrasted against black as they moved in sync, crowned clown carrying Allen with ease and allowing him to move through the air like he belonged there; an angel of death and life both, a creature of two different worlds in one body.

Allen's tongue darts out to swipe across where Tyki had gotten a hit in and split his lip and Tyki can't help but follow the movement with his eyes, realising his mistake the instant it happens.

But that was hardly going to help when crowned clown already had him pinned against a wall, Allen's gloved hand gripping around his neck with just enough pressure for Tyki to know it was meant as a threat.

“Really, Mikk? Could you have been any more obvious?” Allen mocked, smirk tugging at his lips and satisfaction clear on his face.

Tyki couldn't help the feeling of want from surging in that moment, powerless against his own desires.

“That's a cheap trick, boy,” he rasped out, feeling heat rushing southwards at how those hands felt on his neck as he tried to speak before he swallowed against the tightness in his throat.

Allen hummed in agreement but clearly he didn't feel a need to repent. “Didn't you know, Mikk? I fight to win, even if that means playing a little... _dirty._ ” He punctuated that with a glance down at the slight tent in Tyki's trousers so that the meaning wouldn't be lost on the noah (as if he could've ever missed such an obvious innuendo).

Chuckling, Tyki huffed. “So, now that you've won, just what do you plan to do with me, boy?” Tyki taunted, smirk tugging at his lips. “I'm completely at your mercy.” There was a purr in his voice and he couldn't stop himself from imagining all the ways Allen could use him in this moment.

(As if he wouldn't do whatever the boy wanted without the threat of death looming over his head.)

Shaking his head, Allen made a sound of disapproval. “I'm not perverted like you, Mikk. What's to say that I'm not just going to slit your throat and finally be done with these games?”

Tyki couldn't help the way his face twisted slightly. It wasn't an idea he had even considered entertaining – so far from what he wanted, what he was hoping for.

But he was indeed helpless to stop it if that was what Allen wanted.

Luckily for him, it didn't appear to be the case. The boy's eyes were roaming his face, watching carefully at his reaction with an amused smirk still on those lips.

“What's the matter, Mikk? You were so mouthy a moment ago. Nothing left to say?” Allen taunted. He was closer now, the breath of his words ghosting over Tyki's lips.

If he were a lesser man (or a man at all) he would have moaned with how if pulled need from within him.

“You're a cruel, cruel boy.”

Allen hummed, not bothering to deny it. “Is that any way to speak to the person who holds your life in their hands?” he mused, bringing up a hand to pet the side of Tyki's face gently; thumb tracing his cheek bone.

Exhaling shakily, Tyki fought the urge to lean further into that touch.

He needed more, more, more.

Allen Walker was going to be the death of him.

“It's never stopped you from mouthing off, figured I would take some pointers.”

Startled by his response, Allen's laughter rang around them. The sound warmed him from head to toe and suddenly Tyki was certain that even if Allen Walker was going to be the death of him, he was going to die with that angelic sound following him to his grave and he wouldn't regret it for a moment.

“Insulting me isn't exactly a great way to get what you want, Mikk,” Allen advised, laughter still in his tone.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “And just what is it that I want?”

Allen smirked in amusement. “That's for you to tell me. Maybe I'll even take it into consideration when making my final decision on what I'm going to do with you.”

And fuck, he didn't think it was possible for someone to say 'beg for it' without using those exact words but what Allen wanted from him was quite clear.

If he wanted something, he was going to have to work for it.

That should have angered him but the way his cock twitched, half-hard in his pants said otherwise. It was made all the worse (better) by how it was phrased.

He could beg, could ask until his throat was raw and he couldn't speak another word and the boy might still deny him.

His cock throbbed at that thought.

He was so fucked.

(Or at least he hoped.)

But he was also curious. If he didn't say a word, didn't ask for a thing – how would Allen react.

It didn't take long for him to find out. Grey eyes stared at him, searching for a moment before he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Fine. Just tell me one thing, Mikk. Are you consenting?”

There was something so sweet, too sweet about this blunt request. That Allen cared to ask despite all the signs he was showing that he was consenting to anything the boy would throw his way was more than he probably would have offered in Allen's position.

He really was too pure.

“Yes.”

It was firm, direct, and left nothing to the imagination. Exactly what Allen needed to hear.

In an instant, that smirk was back, eyes smouldering.

“If you want to stop at any point, just say the word and I will.” With that out of the way, Allen stepped back, finally releasing his throat.

Tyki tried not to feel too disappointed, relishing in the remnants of warmth on his throat as he tested crown clown's hold.

It didn't falter.

His cock twitched.

“You're so easy Mikk. I haven't even done anything yet and you're already so hard,” Allen said, reaching out to trace over the tent in Tyki's trousers with light, teasing fingers.

“I wouldn't call these marks on my neck _nothing_ , boy,” he managed to bite out, gritting his teeth to keep from making noise.

Chuckling, Allen tilted his head. “You're so base, Tyki. So _easy_. If I'd known that it was this easy to get you horny then I might have done something about you sooner. Look at you, completely at my mercy and perfectly willing to stay there. I wonder, how long will that last? Will you still be so willing when I've teased you to the edge multiple times without letting you fall? When your lips are red and bitten and your nipples tight from being played with too much? Will you still be so easy then, or will you _struggle_? What sounds will you make then, I wonder?”

This time Tyki did groan. The image in his mind was so clear and he couldn't help but shut his eyes and relish in it for a moment before reopening them.

“Why don't you do something and find out?”

There was no finesse in his baiting tactic but it didn't matter. Allen's eyes flashed against the challenge and finally his fingers moved to pull away the layers of Tyki's clothing.

Each layer lifted was one less weight as Tyki allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of those cool gloves against his skin – each item falling to the ground below them.

The smooth fabric teased over his nipples as promised, circling for just a moment – a whisper of what he could have later, before Allen's fingers dragged down his stomach to undo his pants, sliding them down without playing around before doing the same with his boxers.

His cock bounced, finally free from its confines and leaking slightly from all the build up.

Lips pressed against his own, Allen's tongue forcing its way into his mouth and dominating their kiss without mercy, teeth nipping at his lip and sending a burst of pleasurable pain down his spine.

It seemed like forever before Allen was pulling back. He didn't have a chance to catch his breath though as the boy's hand fell on his cock to slowly pump it.

Allen's gaze followed his own without faltering, clearly learning what made Tyki tick – just what to do to make the pre-cum dribble just that little bit faster.

Tyki groaned under the weight of that attention. “More,” he demanded.

That only made Allen _slow._

“You don't get to give me orders, Mikk,” he reminded, digging his thumb cruelly into the slit of his cock just to feel the older man shudder. “Or have you forgotten your position already?”

Panting slightly, Tyki groaned. If he could only move his arms, break away from this hold and take over Allen's grip on his hand; force him to go faster.

Struggling against the boys innocence for a moment, he groaned when he had to relent.

Smirking up at him, Allen tsk'ed. “You really shouldn't struggle like that Mikk. Everytime you do, I think I'm going to edge you one extra time.”

It took a moment for those words to register in his lust-addled brain but when they did he couldn't deny the way his cock twitched. “You're a demon,” he accused breathlessly; a note of appreciation impossible to hide.

“You love it.”

And god, he _did_. The burning attraction in his veins, the desperation that was getting higher and higher as every minute ticked by; he _adored_ it.

Allen's hand slowly picked up speed, bringing Tyki closer and closer to the edge. Allen's eyes never strayed from his face, watching him cruelly for any sign.

Just as the feeling in his gut began to coil and he was so very close to falling over the edge, Allen's hand dropped away and he stepped back. The sudden lack of stimulation made him groan in complaint despite knowing that it was going to happen.

“Fuck you,” he groaned without heat.

“Hm, we'll get to that part. Patience, Mikk.”

Tyki's head fell forwards as he panted, finally falling away from the brink.

As if reading his mind, Allen's hands came back. Slowly, he began to unbutton the shirt that Tyki was wearing, fingers grazing lightly, teasingly over his skin and leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Then just when he thought he had gotten used to the gentle petting Allen's finger nails suddenly dug in and _dragged_.

The moan it pulled from Tyki's lips was raw and he couldn't help but flush at how loud it was.

“Oh? I always knew you'd be a sucker for pain, Mikk, but really?”

Tyki huffed. “I hate you.”

Scratching his way back up Tyki's chest, Allen paused at his nipples as he'd promised, rubbing gently before he grabbed them both and pinched them hard, drawing another loud groan from Tyki's unwilling lips.

“You're such a liar, Mikk. Can't you feel how well you react to this? You leak so much faster when I do this you know?” he teased, twisting his left nipple as if to prove his point. Sure enough, his cock dribbled in that moment, as if begging for more.

Leaning forwards, Allen's breath ghosted over Tyki's nipples, just a light brush of hot air over his already warm and abused nipples. In that moment, suddenly all Tyki wanted to feel was how Allen's mouth would feel over them, warming them more and soothing away the pain as he nibbled gently before lapping over them.

“Your mouth,” he managed to groan out, finally finding his voice.

Tilting his head up at Tyki a knowing gleam in his eyes, Allen smirked. “What about it?”

Fuck, Allen was going to be the death of him. “Please, use your mouth,” he requested.

Innocently, Allen let his eyes widen. “But where, Tyki? Do you want my mouth here?” he asked trailing a finger over the older man's lips, breathing stuttering for only a moment when his tongue darted out to taste Allen's skin before he continued trailing it down his neck and over his collar bone, “or maybe here?” he continued, brushing over his nipples, “or do you maybe want them on your pretty pink nipples. Look how red they are already, Mikk. Do you think they'll swell?” he mused before trailing that finger even lower, tracing lightly over his cock. “Or perhaps you'd like my mouth here? On your pretty red cock?” he drawled before tracing over his balled, “Or here?” he asked before that wicked gleam was back in his eyes.

“Or maybe, Mikk, you want my mouth here?” he asked, finger circling over his clenching hole, dipping in slightly, just enough for him to feel the friction but nothing more.

Tyki's head swam slightly at all the choices and suddenly he didn't know _where_ he wanted Allen's mouth. “Everywhere?” he asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

The chuckle Allen gave made him want to bash his head back against the wall in frustration. “You're going to kill me,” he groaned after a moment, staring into those eyes.

And the worst thing was, he couldn't wait.

Sighing, Allen tsk'ed. “If you can't pick somewhere, Mikk, then I'm not going to put it anywhere,” he threatened.

Just like that, Tyki was whining in complaint. The power in those words, the way he practically screamed control, Allen was gorgeous like this. His own personal devil, giving him pleasure and pain all at once.

“My nipples,” he requested finally.

Allen huffed out a laugh, though it was clear he was somewhat shocked. Instead of replying to his request, he leant over and suddenly Tyki was trying to arch into the warmth over his sensitive nipple that was too much and yet not nearly enough. Teeth scraped over it lightly before biting down sharply and _tugging_.

Pre-cum leaked in a stead stream as Allen continued on like that for a while, pulling gasps from Tyki's lips as he played with his nipples for a while longer; until they were red and swollen and he was positive they'd be sore the next day.

He needed more, this wasn't enough.

Slowly, Allen trailed down his body, lips pressing kissed and bites over his body until he reached Tyki's cock. He sat there for a moment, looking up at Tyki with a smirk playing over his lips and his eyes knowing. Eyelashes fluttered against those cheeks and fuck, Tyki _wanted_.

“Is this what you need, Mikk? My mouth over your cock, swallowing you down? Maybe you need to fuck my throat? Push that pretty cock all the way down my throat and make me choke on it?” he mused making Tyki choke. “Would you like that?”

“Fuck, please.”

Shaking his head lightly, Allen chuckled. “Another time, maybe. For now, I just want to taste you.”

And he did exactly that.

Tyki watched, entranced as Allen's tongue darted out to brush over his cock; a tease, nothing more. And god did he need more.

Luckily, Allen seemed to take pity on him. His lips kissed down his length before covering the tip of his cock and _sucking_.

It felt amazing, that warm heat slowly surrounding him, that familiar tightening in his stomach as Allen's worked those pink lips further down.

His eyes slid shut and he groaned, feeling the edge getting closer and closer. Finally, just as he teetered on the edge again, ready to fall again.

And then the heat was gone.

Tyki's head spun at the sudden nothingness. The edge was right there, just a little more, just a little fucking more. That's all he needed.

He was struggling against his binds again and he didn't even notice it as he chased after that warmth – the edge he so craved; the relief.

“Fuck you, fuck you,” he hissed, staring down at Allen with narrowed eyes and desperation in his veins. “Let me cum, fuck.”

Humming, Allen acted for a moment like he was considering it before pressing a light kiss to his cock and pulling back. “Not yet.”

Groaning, this time Tyki did bash his head back against the wall. “I hate you.”

For the first time since this had all begun, Allen pressed his lips against Tyki's again, nibbling at the other man's lip and letting their tongues tangle so that Tyki can taste himself.

“If you don't get your cock in me very soon, I swear,” Tyki cursed.

Allen chuckled against his lips. “You swear what, Mikk? You're at my mercy, what exactly can you do?” he asked; taunted. Those hands were wrapped around his neck again, pressing lightly against it, a warning that had his cock twitching in interest.

Despite his words though, Allen pulled back and a moment later crowned clown was manoeuvring him so that he was facing the wall instead, white fabric wrapping around his legs to hold his ankles apart, his ass out just slightly.

Tyki groaned with want, his cock leaking constant fluid. His mind was hazy as he registered that Allen had forced him into the position he wanted him in and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

A finger rubbed at his hole, suddenly wet and he couldn't help but press back against it as well as he could in his binds, desperate to feel full.

It seemed that the boy's endless patience was finally wavering because his didn't tease further, the digit slowly entering his hole and pumping a couple of times, slowly starting to loosen him up.

“Another,” he gasped, even as Allen's short nail dragged perfectly against his inner walls.

Allen didn't respond verbally but another finger joined the first, slowly pressing in and out a few times before the boy began to stretch him properly, scissoring his fingers and spreading the oil around.

“You're getting so wet, Mikk, and you're opening up so well; so easy for me,” Allen breathed against his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Allen was pressing in a third finger, forcing his hole to open under him and accept it despite the slight burn he felt. The pain just heightened the pleasure and Tyki couldn't help but try to push back into again.

Just as soon as he made the attempt, a hand came down across his ass and the burning left behind told him that Allen had just spanked him. He groaned a little at the feeling, the sharp edge blending perfectly as Allen's fingers rubbed at that one spot inside him and made him tremble with need.

His orgasm was rising again and he fought hard not to let Allen know so that he could finally, finally cum.

All too soon, however, Allen stopped, fingers still inside him but offering no extra stimulation.

“Fuck me,” he groaned, the need to cum all that was on his mind as he panted.

“What was that Mikk? Did you ask for something?” Allen hummed.

“Please, Allen, fuck me already,” he pleaded.

For a moment he thought Allen was going to deny him further, but then those fingers were retreating (drawing an involuntary whine from his throat) and he was clenching around nothing, desperate for something, anything, inside of him.

And then the sound of Allen's pants being undone hit his ears.

The mental image of Allen's hand wrapped around his cock, spreading oil over himself was almost too much as Tyki waited before that first press.

Finally, _finally_ Allen was pushing in, his cock splitting Tyki open so nicely, so perfectly. Lithe hands gripped his hips tight enough that he was certain that there was going to be bruises for the next few days, but none of that mattered as the boy finally pulled out before pressing back in.

Groaning, Tyki let words fall from his mouth but he was too far gone to understand what any of them were at this point. Given how Allen was beginning to slam into him, he could guess that he was asking for it harder, for it faster, but soon he couldn't think at all.

High strung and as dragged out at all this was, it wasn't long before Tyki felt himself at the edge once more, just short of what he needed to fall.

“Touch me, please, fuck, so close,” he grunted.

Allen chuckled, pace never faltering. “No, you cum when I tell you to.”

His hips slammed into Tyki's again and again and he could feel himself drooling, unable to keep his mouth shut as cries fell from his lips. “Fuck, I can't-”

Allen groaned in agreement, his pace becoming slightly more laboured as he approached the peak as well. Finally, a hand wrapped around him and Tyki gasped.

“Come for me, Tyki,” Allen ordered. It only took one twist around the head of his cock before Tyki was finally falling.

He seemed to come forever, his mind no longer aware as ropes of white splattered over the concrete wall, decorating it. Allen's hand cum covered hand was suddenly in front of Tyki's mouth, the youngers own spent cock the only reason cum wasn't dripping down Tyki's legs in this moment.

“Clean up your mess, Mikk,” Allen ordered.

Tyki was too spent to even consider denying him, his tongue darting out to lick up the salty fluid slowly until it was all gone.

“Well done,” Allen praised. Tyki's cock gave a half-hearted twitch at his words but he already knew he wasn't going to get it up again after such a harsh orgasm.

“Fuck, boy. Were you actually trying to kill me?” he asked finally, his throat sore and abused from how much noise he'd been making.

Allen chuckled, finally letting his cock fall from Tyki's hole and stepping back.

Fixing his pants, Allen committed the sight of Tyki Mikk bent over against the wall, clothes only half removed and dripping cum from his hole to memory before finally deactivating crowned clown.

“If I was then I did a terrible job of it,” he joked, smirking at the wince Tyki gave as he finally stood up straight again, released from his bonds.

Fishing around his pocket, Allen offered the older man his handkerchief with a slight smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki couldn't help the slight adoration in his next words, “after all that, the best aftercare you're going to offer me in a _handkerchief?_ ” he demanded. “Here I thought you were a gentleman.”

Allen's laughter rang around them, light and somehow so much more free than it had been earlier. “If you wanted me to take care of you Mikk, all you had to do was ask. I just thought I'd let you gather your pride again – what little remains.”

Pouting a little, Tyki sighed. “Well?”

Rolling his eyes, Allen stepped up to Tyki to help him clean up, running the handkerchief between his legs and up to his hole before carefully running over that as well. Seeing Tyki preoccupied with his cock as he cleaned up his spend, Allen smirked before leaning forwards and licking at the still leaking hole.

Instantly a choked off groan fell from Tyki's lips before he looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. “Boy,” he warned as Allen continued to lap at it lightly, dipping in slightly and humming at the taste of his own cum mixed with something distinctly _Tyki_.

Pulling back, he smirked up at Tyki. In an instant he was being tugged to his feet and pinned against the wall, Tyki's mouth over his as the older man took charge of the kiss, plundering his mouth without mercy and biting at Allen's lips before pulling back.

“I'm going to pay you back for this,” he warned, slightly breathlessly.

Allen couldn't help the shiver of desire that ran down his spine at hearing that, unable to deny how his breathing picked up a little at that threat – no promise.

“You'll just have to win next time, won't you Mikk?” he challenged, pressing another light kiss to Tyki's lips with a cheeky grin.

“I'm going to ruin you, boy,” Mikk warned as he fixed his pants finally, sweeping a hand through his hair to try and fix it as Allen made sure his own clothes were acceptable.

A wicked grin formed on the Allen's face as he pressed one final kiss to Tyki's lips.

“I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave this author a comment if you enjoyed to sooth her nervous soul at whatever this train wreck is. If you want, you can leave it over at shellsan.tumblr.com on anon!


End file.
